El Hechizo Equivocado
by Maria T
Summary: Que pasaría si Shampoo en vez de hacer que Akane olvide a Ranma sea él quien la olvide a Ella.
1. Default Chapter

**El hechizo equivocado.**

**Pensamiento italico**

escrita por Maité-chan

Esta historia esta basada en los personajes de anime de Ranma 1/2 de la autora Rumico Takahashi. La historia es mía pero los personajes que están en ella no me pertenecen. Hago la historia para entretenerme solamente. No cobro nada por la historia así que no me demanden Ok.

**Esta historia está clasicficada PG-13 por sus cotenido de coversación. No son para menores de 13 años OK.**

**Cap 1 **

**¿Ranma olvida a Akane?**

La tarde tenía un intenso rojiso. Parece que se avecinaba una tormenta. En Nerima la gente se reguardaban para pasar la tormenta dentro de sus casas. Akane y Ranma venía de la escuela. Cada uno por su lado. Ella se veía enojada con él. Ranma corriendo tras ella muy preocupado.

Flash Back 

¡¡¡¡¡Hola airenÉsta aterrizaba sobre la espalda de Ranma con su bicicleta.

-Shampoo por favor ¿podrías bajar tu bici de mi espalda?

Ella bajanándose de su bici, le da a Ranma uno de esos abrazos amazónico que lo deja sin repiración.

Akane al ver eso le dice"Ranma, idiota te voy a matar. Dicho ésto le zampó su mazo en la cabeza.

-Akane¿por qué pegate a mi airen?

-Shampoo no te apure no ve que está celosa de tí por ser más bonita que ella. Tu sabes que yo no me fijaría en una marimacho como ella. Ni que estubiera loco. Ranma decía ésto para que Shampoo no fuera atacar a Akane.

-Ella se le acercó y le dió una sonora bofetada. Y se fue corriendo muy triste.

Ranma reacionó y le dice a Shampoo-Suéltame de una vez. Estoy harto de que me abraces de ese modo. ¿Podrá ser posible que me salude sin que te tire ENCIMA DE MI. Ésto último lo dijo gritado.

-Airen me lastima, lo decía con ojos lloroso Y se dirige a Ranma y dice, Akane debe de hacerce la idea de que tú y yo nos casaremos muy pronto¿verdad airen?

Ranma se cae para atrás. "¿Ehhh? Que yo no he dicho eso".- Pero antes de seguir hablando, siente como una lanza pasa por el lado, fue lanzada por un chinito que todavía no tenía las gafas puesta y estaba atacando a un poste de luz, creyendo que era Ranma.

(Se imagina esa escena)

¿Cómo te atreves a enamorar a mi Shampoo MALDITO RANMA?

-Mousse ¿qué crees que haces¿Cómo te atreves a atacar a mi prometido? En seguida Shampoo le tira un bomborín al pobre cegato y le pega por la cabeza y cae incrustado en el poste que había atacado antes. Mientras Shampoo estaba ocupada con Mousse, Ranma aprovecha para escabullirse.

¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡_Ahora, alcanzar a Akane!l-_

_ Fin del flashback _

-

Ya en la casa…

Akane entra primero se veía muy enojada. Ranma llega después y Kasumi lo saluda.

¡¡¡Hola Ranma! le decía con una linda sonrisa

¡Hola Kasumi¿Has visto a Akane?

-Bueno acaba de entrar me saludó y corrió escalera arriba. Me imagino que esta en su cuarto. ¿Ha pasado algo entre ustedes que ella llegó primero? Se veía muy enojada. ¿Se han pleleado de nuevo?

Éstas eran muchas pregunta para un Ranma preocupado

_Ahora sí me pase, Ahora sí me pase_pensaba Ranma bajando la cabeza. No contestó y se dirigió al dojo.

En el dojo…

Ranma estaba practicando sus katas y a la vez pensando, _Debe de estar muy enojada conmigo._ _Creo que esta vez me he pasado. Debo después de pedírle una disculpa. No sé si me perdonará esta vez. Pero necesito hacer las pases con ella. No puedo soportar estar alejado de Akane. Debo de empezar a portarme mejor con ella. Tal vez debo empezar por no abrir la boca para poder llevarme mejor con ella. _YO Y MI BOCOTA, _cuando sabré controlarme. Quiero defenderla y sin embargo la insulto. _Mientras Ranma estaba sumergido en sus pensamiento…de pronto…

¡¡¡¡Nihao Ranma¿Por que me dejaste con la palabra en la boca? Mientras decía ésto se tiraba encima de Ranma, tumbándolo para atrás y aterrizando sobre él. (Se imagina si Akane llegase a entrar.) Ranma se incorporó y se sacó de encima a la chinita. Y le dice¿Cuántas veces te he dicho que no tienes que tirarte encima de mí¿A caso tienes que siempre saludarme de esa manera?

¿Pero no querer a esposa? Yo te quiro mucho Ranma.

-Mira Shampoo yo no soy tu esposo, Además estoy comprometido, porque papá hizo un compromiso arreglado y debo cumplir con él.

-Pues yo ayudarte a liberarte de compromiso con chica violenta del mazo. No te preocupe, tu Shampoo te ayudará ahora mismo. Enseguida le da un toquecito a la cabeza, y se va contenta.

Ranma¡¡Eh! … y suspira ¡Ha que chica ésta! Entra por la cocina y…

-Ranma que horas son ésta de venir. Ya todo el mundo ha cenado".le deceia Kasumi muy exaltada.

Esta es de las pocas veces que Kasumi se enfada.

-A la verdad que estube practicando mucho.

¿Te sientes bien? Mientras le servía un plato de arroz, verduras curtidas y unas albóndigas de pulpo.

¡¡¡Sip! Y se dispuso a comer lo que Kasumi le había servido. Después se levantó, le dió las gracias. Subió, se dió un baño y entró a su cuarto.

En la mñana…

Kasumi como siempre se levantaba primero y se iba a la cocina a hacer el desayuno. Después se levantó: Nabiki, Ranma (que raro siempre es el más tarde que se levanta), Happosai, Genma y Soun.

Akane se levantó un poco más tade. Pues no había dormido mucho por lo que Ranma le había dicho a Shampoo el día anterior. Pensaba: _ese baka como es. Mira que humillarme delante de Shampoo. Pues ahora verá, no le voy a dirigir la parlabra en todo el día. Y así aprenderá a tratarme mejor._ Mientras bajaba la escalera Ranma se fija en ella y le pregunta a Nabiki que estaba al lado de él desayunando.

-Oye, Nabiki ¿Quién es esa bella jovencita que viene hacia acá. Nabiki mirando hacia donde Ranma señalaba se sorprendió un poco pero le contestó.

¿Qué pasa Ranma no ves que es Akane?

¿La conosco¿Cuándo vino que yo no me he dado cuentas hasta ahora?

¿Está bromeando? Ella es Akane mi hermana menor y además es tu prometida,

¿De verás¡¡¡¡Es muy hermosa!

Nabiki se puso a pensar y se dijo; _¿Ranma tendrá adnesia? Umm…bueno me voy a divertir con todo ésto y además podré sacar un poco de provecho._ -Oye Ranma, siempre que Akane se levanta tu le das los buenos días la coje por la cintura y la besas delante de todos nosotros. Y cuando vas a la escuela en el trayecto tu la coges de la mano. Además cuando sales almorzar ella va siempre con sus amiga y delante de ellas le dices lo linda que está y la abraza y le das un beso en la boca. -_Voy a divertirme con todo ésto y además sacaré fotos y videos para tener evidencia y Ranma no podrá negar que le dió besos a Akane delante de todo el mundo Ja ja ja._

¿Eh? Pues es tan hermosa. ¿Quién se resistiría? Sería un tonto si no la besara. En esos momento Akane, con cara enojada, se sienta al lado de Ranma y él se sonroja pero le dice, Buenos días Akane mientras la cogía por la cintura y la besaba con ternura. Akane abrió los ojos como plato y se quedó en shock. Pues no daba crédito de lo que acababa de hacer Ranma. Además se sonrrojó mucho. _Y pensar que este baka ayer me humillaba delante de Shampoo. Y hoy me besa como si nada. Parecería que se hubiece olvidado el día de ayer. _Akane ni sospechaba que todo ésto que le pasaba a Ranma era obra de Shampoo. Akane reacciona con cara de sorpresa ¿Qué te pasa¿Estás enfermo?

¿Eh por qué me dices eso¿Acaso no soy tu novio?

"Bueno sí pero…" él no la dejó terminar.

-Pues eso es lo que hacen los novios con sus novias. O ¿te molesta que te bese? Ranma puso cara de circuntancia y además arqueó la ceja izquierda.

Akane no supo que contestar, pues Ranma estaba actuando muy raro. Lo único que dijo fue"Vámonos Ranma o llegaremos tarde a la escuela y ya sabes cual es el castigo, Estoy cansada de cargar cubos de agua por tu culpa.

Ranmasin pensalo mucho, agarró a Akane en sus brazos y corrió a la escuela de techo en techo. (Se imagina esa escena la cara de Akane no salía de su asombro. Pero le gustaba tener a Ranma así cerca.)

Cuando llegaron a la escuela Ranma la bajo suavemente al suelo no sin antes besarle en la boca. Cosa que sorprendió a todos sus compañeros y provocó la ira de Kuno Tatewaki.

-Suéltala Ranma. ¿Cómo te atreves a besa a mi amada Akane? Te voy a matar por esa afrenta.

¿Tu amada? Y cruzando los braso¿Desde cuándo es tu amada? Que yo sepa Akane es mi prometida. Y tú no tienes ningún derecho sobre ella. Además yo por ella sería capaz de todo. Me jugaría la vida si fuera necesario. Así que Kuno déjate de decir tonterías¡¡¡Vamonos Akane!

¡¡¡DETENTE! Sé que has hechizado a mi amada Akane para hacerle creer que es tu prometida. Pero me aseguraré de dehacer tu hechizo sobre ella. ¡¡¡¡MALDITO MUERE! Decía Kuno exageradamente y con su aura azul creciendo. Ranma a su vez esquivó con facilidad los ataque de Kuno y dándole una patada lo mandó a volar. Entonces, se dijo así mismo -_lo siento Kuno Akane es mía y no la voy a dejar por nada del mundo_-. decía ésto con sus puño cerrados. Akane se quedó boquiabierta a ver la actitud de Ranma. Ella no sabía que le había pasado a su prometido. Pero bueno, no le disgutaba del todo. Ya que se mostraba más amable que el día anterior.

Ranma cogió a Akane por la mano y no la soltó hasta que llegó al salón.

Ésto provocó que Yuca le preguntara a Akane. ¿Por qué Ranma está comportandose raro- Akane se encigió de hombros pues ella no sabía que decir.

En el almuerzo Akane se sentó con sus amigas a platicar. De momento llega Gosunkugi y empieza a hablar con Akane. Trata de tomarle una foto. Ella se disgustó y no quería que le tomara nada. Pero Gosunkugi insistía y no tardó en llegar Ranma. Él se paró delante de Akane, y le preguntó ¿Este chico te está molestando? Akane sabiendo que el flaquito iba a salir mal de ésto se quedó callada. Entonces, Ranma se dirige a Gosunkugi y le dice-piérdete y no te acerque a mi prometida. No quiero volverte a ver cerca de ella.- A la verdad que Ranma lo ha cogido muy en serio lo del compromiso con Akane. Ella lo amonesta y le dice¡¡¡Ranma¡¡¡¡Déjalo tranquiloÉl se acercó a ella y le besó y le dijo-lo que tu quiera mi amor.- Pero si lo veo rondánte de nuevo no lo va a pasar bien.

¿Qué acaso estás celoso? le decía Akane muy sensual y a la misma vez burlona.

¡¡¡¡¡Claro que sí¿Cómo no voy a estarlo, si tengo a la niña más bonita del Furinkan, decia Ranma rodeandola con sus brazos muy tiernamente.

Yuka y Sayuri caen para atrás del asombro. El gran Ranma Saotome admitiendo que estaba celoso -Uyyy eso ellas no se lo tragaban-y además le había dicho que era la más bonita del Furinkan. Pues ésto sí que era raro en Ranma Para él, Akane era una marimacho ya que él nunca lo había admitido y mucho meno delante de ellas. Ahora estaban seguras de que algo le pasaba a Ranma.

-Bueno, Akane¿me acompañas a almorzar?

- Mira de reojo a su amigas y se encoge de hombros pero le contesta¡¡¡¡¡¡Sip! Claro, como no.- Y se quedó asombrada del cambio de actitud de Ranma. Todavía no salía del asosombro. Cuando se disponía a retirarse con Ranma, de momento…¡¡¡¡Ring, ring! Akane mira solprendida cómo una bici se zampa sobre la espalda de Ranma, dejándolo tirado e inconciente.

-Oye Shampoo ¿Por qué siempre tienes que entrometerte entre Ranma y yo?

¿De qué hablasÉl no es tu prometido, sé que ni siquiera te recuerda. Tú no eres nadie para él.

Eso útimo lo alcanzó a oir Ranma que se estaba incorporando en ese momento.

-Un momento ¿oí bien¿Qué estas diciendo? Akane sí es mi prometida y no tienes derecho a decirle eso. Además, Shampooooooo cuantas veces ¡¡¡TE HE DICHO DE QUE ME SALUDE DE OTRA MANERAAAAAA! Ranma se veía muy molesto con la amazona y su aura de combate estaba creciendo demasiado. Shampoo se sorprendió pues el hechizo utilizado para Ranma había salido mal. Éste consistíá en que olvidara a Akane, Pero ella no contaba de que Ranma estuviera tan amable con ella. -_Ahora que haré se preguntó. Ésto no era lo que tenía planeado. Él la está defendiendo o me equivoco. No puede ser._

Tanto Shampoo como Akane no salían del asombro. Pues no era la manera usual de contestarle a Shampoo y menos delante de Akane. Aquí había gato encerrado y Akane debía de averigual el por qué del comportamiento de Ranma. Pero Shampoo reaciona, lo abraza fuertemente y le dice-Cómo es que estás enojado con tu amada. Ayer me decías que yo era más bonita que ella y que además no te fijaría en una marimacho como ella.

¿Estás loca¿Cómo pude yo decir eso? Ranma tampoco se acordaba de lo que le había dicho a Shampoo el día anteriior.

-Si Akane es la niña más hermosa del Furinkan. Todos andan tras ella. Pero ella es mía-. decía Ranma con cara de pocesivo. Ahora sí, que Akane no le creía nada de lo que decía Ranma a Shampoo. Esto sí que era extremadamente raro en él. Lo normal sería que la insultase y humillase delante de ella. Aunque no le desagradaba del todo lo que hacía Ranmaésto la tenía muy intrigada y preocupada. Acercándose a Ranma que aun todavía lo abrazaba Shampoo, le toca la mejilla. Al contacto de la suave mano de Akane sobre la mejilla de Ranmaéste se sonroja muy visiblemente. Lo que disgusta a la amazona. Ella soltó a Ranma y empezó a atacar a Akane. Ella esquivó como pudo el ataque de Shampoo, pero no pudo seguir atacándola de nuevo pues Ranma se interpuso entre las dos y se dirigió a Shampoo. Él estaba muy enfadado con la chinita y su aura de combate se puso de color rojo como señal de que no se acercara.

¡¡¡¡¡JAMÁS, JAMÁS VUELVAS A TACAR A AKANE PORQUE NO RESPODERÉ Y NO ME FIJARÉ QUE SEAS MUJER! No vuelvas a acercarte ni siquiera a ella. Akane es mi prometida y la defederé a toda costa. Y se acerca aún más a Shampoo y le mira con odio y le dice-Lo has entendido.-

Shampoo se queda helada, pues era la primera vez que Ranma le hablaba así. -_"será posible que el hechizo fue equibocado. Acaso al olvidarse de Akaneél está actuando como sino la conociera. Es verdad que en otras ocasiones la había defendido. Pero no delante de mí. Puede ser posible que él esté tan enamorado de ella y al apretar el punto del olvido sus sentimiento hayan surgido sin problemas. Ésto si era un problema. Ahora cómo ella iba a regresar a Ranma a la normalidad. Pues ella había usado el punto de presión del olvido pero no sabía cómo regresarlo. Lo mejor que debo hacer es irme y preguntarle a la abuela como revierto mi hechizo._

Shampoo se retira un poco de Ranma le da una mirada de odio a Akane y se sube a su bicicleta y dice-Nos vemos luego amado esposo.- Se fue corriendo a repartir los encargos que la abuela la había envíado.

Ranma se acerca a Akane y le dice-Mi amor¿estás bien- Akane asiente con la cabeza ya que se había quedado sin habla. Ranma le coge la mano se acerca y le da un beso tierno en la mejilla y después le dice"pues vámonos a casa."

continuará

Aquíi otra vez con otra historia. Cuando la lean dejen sus review por fa. Si veo que le gustan la sigo. Es una historia Ramántíca y picara. Hasta luego. Att. Maité-chan


	2. La cita inesperada

**El hechizo equivocado.**

**Pensamiento italico**

escrita por Maité-chan

Esta historia esta basada en los personajes de anime de Ranma 1/2 de la autora Rumico Takahashi. La historia es mía pero los personajes que están en ella no me pertenecen. Hago la historia para entretenerme solamente. No cobro nada por la historia así que no me demanden Ok.

**Esta historia está clasicficada PG-13 por sus cotenido de coversación. No son para menores de 13 años OK.**

**Cap 2 **

**La cita inesperada**

En el Nokehante

Abuela Llegué…

La abuela de Shampoo la vió llegar y observó que estaba un poco triste. Colonge le preguntó, Acaso es imaginación o estas muy triste: ¿por qué vienes de ese ánimo? ¿Acaso tuviste problemas con el yerno?

No te imagina que pasó.

Pues cuéntame.

Le toque un punto en la cabeza de Ranma para que la olvidara y resulta que si la olvidó, pero se muestra muy amable con Akane y él me amenazó de que si volvía a atacar a Akane él me la hacía pagar muy caro.

Abre los ojos y se asombra de que Ranma se haya atrevido amenazar a Shampoo delante de Akane.

Te dije que no usaras esa estrategia con Ranma ya que podía tener doble filo los resultados. Pero NO, no me haces caso.

Pero abuela lo hice para que olvidara el compromiso que tiene con ella.

Pues tu decisión fue equivocada. Sabes lo complicado que es el yerno. Y si es así, estas en grades problemas porque Ranma es sincero al defender la chica Tendo. Así que te recomiendo no atacar a Akane por ahora. Ranma puede ser un enemigo muy peligroso y poderoso. Y si él entiende que debe defender a Akane a toda costa lo hará no lo dudes.

Al otro día Shampoo empezó a pensar _cómo iba a revertir el hechizo que le lanzó a Ranma. Pues todo se había salido de control y no quería que él siguiera al lado de su rival. Además no podía retarla pues él iba a intervenir entre ellas. Le daré su merecido a Akane por haberse asprochado de la situación._

Lo juro Akane Tendo me las padgará. Cuando Ranma salga de ese hechizo el volverá a preferirme a mí_.Pero cómo puedo apretar el punto de su cabeza para revertir el hechizo si él no me deja acercarme. Tendré que congraciarme con Akane para que me ayude, Después me encargaré de ella._ Así que llevó a cabo el plan. Luego se dirige al Furinkan para hablar con Akane. La esperaba a la salida. Bueno la verdad es que le había entregado una nota con una de sus amigas para que se lo diera a ella. Akane recivió la nota de Shampoo y decide reunirse con ella. Pero antes le dice a Ranma que se adelante pues había olvidado no se que en el salón.

Ranma la mira extrañado pero se va con sus amigos y amigas. Iban muy entretenidos riendo y contando lo que había pasado en el día. Ranma se extraña pues Akane no acababa de alcanzarlo. Se detuvo y los amigos le dijeron a coro.,

¿Qué pasa Ranma?

No me gusta el retrazo de Akane iré a ver que pasa.

Cuando se disponía a regresar aparece Kodachi riendo jojojojojo querido Ranma amado mío es verdad que has besado a esa niña tan tonta.

Kodachi…_éso era lo único que me faltaba_-Ahora no puedo atenderte.

Pero como no y le lanzó su látigo y lo atrapó como un baquero atrapa una res. Ranma al verse imposibilitado a soltarse del agarre del látigo de Kodachi. Piensa en otra estrategia. Está bien ¿Qué quieres?

Mientras Shampoo había interceptado a Akane. _Es tan tonta que ahora mismo podría atacarla y no tendría ninguna posibilidad de escapar de mis bomborines. _Sacudió su cabeza y se dijo: _No, no debo de controlarme pues entonce no podría revertir el hechizo. Además sería una tontería pues Ranma podría cumplir su amenaza y lo peor de ésto es que sabe dónde encontrarme. _Respira hondo y su aura de combate decrece y vas mucho más calmada.

Akane se acerca con cautela pues no sabía cual era la intención que tenía Shampoo para esa peculiar reunión. Pero se calmó un poco pues ve que la chinita venía muy calmada. Lo que no le acababa de cuadrar era la mirada que traía ella. Era una mirada profunda, fría la cual la ponía en alerta por si acaso. Si tenía que defenderce, lo haría sin pensalo dos veces, Pues su testaduré y orgullo no dejaban que reuyera de un combate.

Shampoo se para a un metro de Akane. Después de mirarla de arriba abajo con frialdad le dice-vengo hacer una tregua entre nosotras.

Akane interrumpe-¿para qué?

Lo que te vengo a decir te conviene tanto a tí como a mí.

¿Y por qué?

No has notado que Ranma se comporta raro.

Akane se queda penzando y con la boca abierta. _No puede ser que ella tenga algo que ver con lo que le pasa Ranma_ Tras ese pensamiento ella reacciona muy molesta y con el ceño frucido-Qué le has hecho.

No creerá que Ranma se comporta así contigo por él mismo verdad y con una sonrisa en sus labios sigue diciendole; yo toqué un punto en su cabeza para que te olvidara.

Cómo pudiste hacerle eso a Ranma. Tu cree que él es un objeto de tu propiedad. Por qué, Shampoo, por qué no lo dejas en paz.

Pues vengo a decir cómo puedes revertir el hechizo.

Sí. ¿Qué ganarías en todo eso? ¿Por qué tengo que reparar yo lo que tu hiciste? ¿A caso hay que hacer algo vergonsoso que tú no harías?

No te emociones tanto Akane, a veces hay que perder y a veces hay que ganar. Si me dejas explicarte te diré en que consiste el proceso que para tí en este momento es fácil pero para mí no.

¿Por-0

Escuchame, tú eres la única que te puedes acercar a él. Cuando estes cerca, debes abrazarlo y aprieta el punto de la cabeza del lado izquierdo la parte inferior cerca del cuello y Ranma volverá a ser el mismo de siempre.

Akane no salía del asombro. No podía creer que Shampoo le pidiera que abrazara a Ranma. Con sólo pensarlo ella se sonrrojó y todo su cuerpo se estremeció pues él se había portado muy bien con ella. Aunque él la habeia abrasado, el pensar que ella debía de abrazarlo la tenía perpleja y confundida.

No me mires así Akane, debes hacerlo.

Con una gota de sudor en la cabeza, Akane asiente, sin dejar de estar sorprendida.

Y mientras Akane dialogaba con Shampoo, Ranma por su parte trataba de zafarse sin ningún éxito de una insistente Kodachi. Por otro lado él estaba precupado por Akane pues no lo había alcazado aún y no le gustaba la situación en que se encontraba con Kodachi.

Grrrrrrrrrrrrr Ya me cancé; Ranma con un rápido movimiento se safó de ella, salió corriendo hacia el Furinkan. No encontraba a Akane por ningún rincón de la escuela, así que se preocupó más y se puso como un loco a buscarla. -¿Dónde se habrá metido? ¿Dónde? La llamó-AKANE, AKANE-. Iba desesperado., pues al no saber donde estaba, crecía su angustia e incertidumbre.

No debí de dejarla sola. No puedo llegar a casa sin ella. ¿Qué haré kami-sama? ¿Qué haré? Donde estás Akane.

Por fin la divisó pero su corazón se le fue del alma al ver que Shampoo estaba con ella y éso no le gustaba para nada. Corrió hacia Akane lo más rápido que pudo. Al llegar a ellas.

¿Qué está pasando aquí? Y mira a Shampoo con una mirada inquisidora. -Puedo saber que pasa.

Akane mira hacia atrás y ve que Ranma estaba justamente parado detrás de ella. Abre los ojos como señal de susto se pone la meno en el pecho y grita,

Ayyyyyyyyyy RANMA …me asustaste. No te preocupe que no pasa nada sólo hablábamos ya me iba.

Ranma le coge la mano a Akane y le dice, pues vámonos a casa. Antes de irse…Ranma vuelve a mirar a Shampoo -no vuelvas a acercarte a ella sin que esté yo. Me entendistes. Cuando estaba a una distancia conciderable…

No te preocupe airen, cuando Akane te haga el tratamiento volverás a ser el Ranma de siempre, así se derrumbará la muralla de protección que has creado para ella. Y volverás a ser mío Ranma Saotome.

Se va con su bici a Nokehante muy feliz pues sabía que él no volverá a sobreprotegerla. Eso quería decir que Akane volvería a ser bulnerable.

-Y a tí estupida, te haré pagar por haberte atrevido a besar mi airem.

continuará…

alison500

2005-02-25

ch 1, signedEit Chiquilla! Buenisimo este fic, por fin le dieron una probada de su propio chocolate a shampoo..Te felicito te quedo muy padre, osea BUENISIMO...saludines Alison..

koishi 1, anonymousme encanta esta muy linda ...

sigela por fabor ...

att:

koish

i**¡¡¡Que bueno que te haya gustado la primera parte aquei voy con la segunda espero que sea interesante también y te guste mucho. Siempre dejame tu review Ok. Att, Maité-chan**

MADG

2005-02-20

ch 1, signedJE, INTERESTING, GO AHEAD WITH THE SECOND PART MAITE , GRETTINGS! SO LONG (JEJE, SUPONGO QUE FUE ENTENDIBLE )

**Bueno si enttendí y gracias por tu review que son bienvenido. Aquí está la segunda parte espero que te guste tambien. Esta es una de las historia que te decía en el MSM. Tengos otras más. Att, Maité-chan**

gaby (hyatt

2005-02-15

ch 1, signedse ve interesaNTE

**Aquí va el otro capítulo espero que sea interesante también. Espero que me des tu review. Att, Maité-chan**

El Gran Kaiosama

2005-02-15

ch 1, signedBueno mi estimada Maria esta vez vengo con una pequeña critica: Tu redaccion. Checala bien niña que se te pegan parrafos enteros sin espacios ni puntos ni comas, se vuelve un poco confuso al leer, de lo demas... Bueno traenos el siguiente capitulo por fis o.n

**Me gusta que me corrijas. Pues es de la única forma que aprendo. Gracias por tu review, Aquí envíe el otro cap. Espero que no se me hayan ido las comas, puntos y pegado los párafos. Si es asei dímelo por favor las críticas son las que me hacen crecer.Att, Maité-chan**

Shakka DV

2005-02-14

ch 1, signedwa

continualo!

te cuelgo si no lo haces!

atte

shakka

**Mi querida amiga Shakka, por favor no me cuergues. Aquí está el otro capítulo. Espero que te guste y me de tu review. Att, Maité-chan**


	3. Celos malditos

**El hechizo equivocado.**

**Pensamiento italico**

escrita por Maité-chan

Esta historia esta basada en los personajes de anime de Ranma 1/2 de la autora Rumico Takahashi. La historia es mía pero los personajes que están en ella no me pertenecen. Hago la historia para entretenerme solamente. No cobro nada por la historia así que no me demanden Ok.

**Esta historia está clasicficada PG-13 por sus cotenido de coversación. No son para menores de 13 años OK.**

**Cap 3**

**Celos malditos celos**

Al día siguiente Ranma se levanta temprano para hacer sus ejercicios matutinos como siempre. La mañana era fresca y la brisa del norte traía un presagio de lluvia, así que debía de apurarse para después entrenar en el dojo. Más tarde iría a desayunar. Ranma estaba vestido con unos pantalones largo de color negro y una camisilla sin manga de color blanco. Estaba descalzo. En eso entra Akane con su sorisa de siempre y en sus manos llevaba a pchan. Ranma se tensó pues eso significaba que el cerdo había dormido con ella. Cegado por sus celos y con su aura creciendo le dice. ¿Qué HACE ESE CERDO AQUÍ?

Ranma, no vine a discutir contigo, decía Akane muy disgustada y el seño frucido. Sólo vine a decirte que el desayuno está listo. Cuando se disponía a irse, Ranma le cerró el paso y dice muy disgutado.

¿Para dónde crees que va con ese cerdo? No lo quiero cerca de tí me entendiste.

Él que te ve, creerá que estás celoso de un cerdo, así que dejame pasar por favor. Akane lo mira con insistencia pero Ranma no cedió ni un certrímetro. Al no moverse Pchan lo muerde en una mano. Ranma para quitárselo de encima le propina un puño y Akane le mete con el mazo en la cabeza y le increpa.

Deja a mi mascota en PAZ y ariciando a Pchan se va.

Ranma se levnta molesto, sobandose la cabeza, se dice así mismo, _no dejaré que duerma contigo de nuevo me aseguraré de mandarlo a volar muy lejos, donde se tarde por lo menos un año._

Cuando se disponía a ir a desayunar se encuentra a Ryoga en la entrada del dojo y dice muy molesto. ¿Qué pretendes? ¿A caso crees que me vas a separar de Akane, nenita; y lo mira con el seño fruncido.

Ranma le crece el aura y dice acercandose a él,

No voy a dejar que vuelva a dormir con mi prometida. Métete ésto en la cabeza, dándole toquecitos en la cabeza, Akane es mi prometida y tú me faltas al respeto al entrar en la cama con ella. Tu abusa de su amabilidad no te da vergüenza Ryoga.

Ryoga cae para atrás, ciertamente era como le había platicado Akane. Aunque sabía cual era la causa pues ella ya se lo había comentado. Claro que se lo dijo cuando estaba transfomado en cerdo.

Quiero saber algo Ranma, ¿Es verdad que has besado a Akane?

Síp, contestando con gran naturalidad y muy calmado.

¿Cómo fuiste capaz de besarla? Eres un desalmado. ¿Cómo pudiste ilusionarla de esa forma. Y mira quién dice que abusa.

No estoy para tus tonterías Ryoga y mucho menos no tengo que darte explicaciones de lo que hago con Akane. Te repito ella es mi prometida y no dejaré que en mis narices vengas a estar con ella.

Y que vas hacer para impedírmelo Ranma Saotome.

¡¡¡Qué bueno que preguntaste!

Sin encomendarse a nada se lanzó a luchar pues él por ella se iba hasta el cabo. Ryoga usa la técnica de la exploción, Ranma lo esquiva y lo rebasa por encima de la cabeza y con el codo le da un golpe en la cabeza dejándolo medio noqueado y aprovechó en ese momento y de una patada lo mandó a volar y mientras surcaba los cielos, Ryoga decía,Marditoooooo Saotomeeeee éstaaaaaa me la vaaaas a pagaaaaaaaaaaaaaaar llevando sus dedos como se ve en el animé.

Se sonrie de medio lado, Un estobo menos.Se va a desayunar.

Cuando entra en el comedor ve que todos estaban allí menos Akane que ya había desayunado. Ella estaba en su cuarto haciendo las tareas de la escuela. Al no ver la dueña de su corazón desayuna rápidamente y se excusa pues dice que va a ver a Ukyo. Se va satisfecho de saber que el cerdo no molestaría a Akane.

Mientras en la habitación Akane estaba sentada haciendo su tarea, cuando de pronto entra Shampoo para saber si había cumplido la misión que le había encomendado. El ruido alertó a Akane y se cae para atrás del susto; también le sale una gota en la cabeza al ver de quien se trataba.

Shampoo se sorprende al ver que Akane cae para atrás y le dice con una risita burlona, ¡¡¡Estás muy suceptible últimamente!

Akane reacciona ¿cómo no voy a estar así, si tu entras a mi cuarto sin previo aviso? ¿Es que acaso nadie te ha dicho que se toca primero antes de entrar? ¿No tienes urbanidad?

Jajajajaja mira quién habla. Pero no vine a eso. Sólo quiero saber si ya hiciste lo que te mandé.

NO. Lo haré cuando sea conveniente. Y no cuando tu digas. Ahora las pautas las pongo YO. Debes esperar a cuando a mí me dé la gana de hacerlo. Y no tengo intención de hacerlo ahora, pues Ranma así es más agradable.

Shampoo se puso roja de lo enfurecida que estaba, pero sabía que Akane tarde o temprano lo haría. Entendió que ella tenía la saltén cogida por el mango, así que debía de tener paciencia.

Está bien será como tu digas. Pero espero que no tardes mucho, pues cada día que pase me las pagarás con creses y no hablo por hablar. Quiero a esposo devuelta estendiste.

Ja Ja Ja y te crees que con eso me vas a intimidar. No soy la flolja que crees, y si te metes conmigo, me defenderé. Y acercandose la encara,NO TE TENGO MIEDO.

Pues deberías de tenerlo. No sabes lo que hago con las que se me atraviezan por delante. LAS ELIMINO. Ya lo sabes, está advertida.

Akane la encara de nuevo y le dice con seguridad en sí misma,

sólo intentalo y sabrás de lo que soy capaz.

Me retiro, y te lo advierto no te tardes mucho. Porque de lo contrario verás la furia de una amazona enamorada. Y te arrepentirás de que yo haya llegado a ese límite.

Pues no ponga a prueba el límite de mi paciencia, sabes lo que le hago al que me molesta demasiado. No me busque Shampoo pues seré inclemente contigo. Lo que le hago a Ranma no es nada comparado con lo que te puedo hacer a ti. Así que no me provoques.

Shampoo hizo caso omiso a las palabras de Akane. Para ella Akane estaba fanfarroneando y no tomó importancia a sus amenazas. Lo único que le dijo al irse fue, no tengo miedo a tus amenazasas. Y se fue lo más campante con una risita media burlona,

Akane cierra la ventana y se sienta en la silla más calmada. Pero mulmura. ¿Qué creé esa chinita engreíada que voy a renunciar a Ranma así por qué ella lo dice? Ahora menos que nunca cejaré para atrás. Además no es fácil entrar a donde está él y abrazarle como hace ella, no es mi estilo. Debo de cogerlo una de esas ocasiones que él me abraces, le corresponderé y ahí tendré la oportunidad de hacerlo. De lo contrario Ranma creéra que soy una sobrá. Grrrrrrrrrrrrrrr apretando los puños ¿Por qué tengo que arreglar lo que ella le hizo. No sé por qué pero preciento que me arrepentiré de lo que voy hacer. Pero sería muy injusto para él estar en la situación en que está ahora mismo. Él no tiene que pagar por ésto.

contiuará…

**Ahora a contestar los review**

**Kei-Kugodgy**

SIGUELO SIGUELO

eso si...creo que deberias considerar tu ortografia...¿lo escribes a la rapida?

bueno, continualo por que me a gustado Divertida la idea

**Bueno tienes razón, escribo muy rápido y se me van alguna falta de ortografía espero que te guste este capítulo. También son bienvenidas las crítica, pues éstas me hacen crecer. Gracias por tu críticas. Att Maité-chan**

**alison500**

Chiquilla,...Buenisimo este tambien...me encantan tus fics...pero nos dejas picados, con lo cortito que son...tendre que hacer presion psicologica para que publiques pronto ¬¬u...Plis plis plis plis plis...jejejej...saludines...ciao

**Aquí hay otro capítulo y espero que sea tan interesante como el anterior. Esa es la idea dejarlos picado para que tengan hambre de leer más jajajajajajaja. Gracia por tuu review.** ** Att Maité-chan**

**gabyhyatt**

yo que akane no hago nada, nada mas para fastidiar a shampoo.

**Bueno gabyhyatt** **he cogido tu sugerencia espero que te complazca con este capítulo. Me gustó tu idea. Gracias por tu review Sayonara.** **Att Maité-chan**


	4. El Regreso a la realidad

**El hechizo equivocado.**

**Pensamiento /italico/**

escrita por Maité-chan

Esta historia esta basada en los personajes de anime de Ranma 1/2 de la autora Rumico Takahashi. La historia es mía pero los personajes que están en ella no me pertenecen. Hago la historia para entretenerme solamente. No cobro nada por la historia así que no me demanden Ok.

**Esta historia está clasicficada PG-13 por sus cotenido de coversación. No son para menores de 13 años OK.**

**Cap 4,**

**El Regreso a la realidad**

Akane regresaba a su casa. Estaba sola, pues Ranma se había quedado ayudando a borrar el pizarrón. Así que ella se adelantó, sabía que Ranma la alcanzaría de un momento a otro. Y mientras caminaba ella estaba muy preocupada pues no sabía cómo iba hacer para que Ranma volviera a ser el de siempre. Aunque eso significara que él ya no le iba a prestar la misma atención que había tenido con ella toda la semana. Ella pensó en los besos, dulces besos que Ranma le había dado. Ella estaba perdida. Tan es así que soñaba todos los días con él. Se estremecía al recordar que la agarraba por la cintura y la apretaba contra su cuerpo. Akane nunca había tenido esa clase de encuentro desde que él vino. Ni mucho meno de estar abrazada a él tanto tiempo.

_/Ha su calido cuerpo me quema y sus besos son fuego que me consume. Su brazo es tan fuerte que me dominan, me controlan y su mirada me lleva hasta el cielo, hasta la gloria. Su presencia me lleva hasta éxtasis, hasta la locura. Con que tenura me abraza, me besa. Cuanto daría yo porque siempre fuera así./_

Y mientras iba soñando despierta, no se percató que alguien la seguía de cerca. Cuando estubo cerca de ella la abraza por detrás sóbandole sus senos. Akane se vira y mira con sorpresa y grita ¡¡¡¡Kuno súeltame! Tatewaki seguía abrasándola y disfrutando de ella. Y entre abrazos y sobos le decía con su cara de ensueño.

No te preocupe mi dulce y amada Akane, yo Kuno Tatewaki, el Rayo Azul, que por Kami Sama te rescataré de los brazos de ese maldito brujo que te tiene embrujada, ese maldito Saotome, te libraré de él.

Akane le empezó a subir su aura de tal forma que había que cogerle miedo y de una patada certera en el pecho lo mandó a volar. ---Tatewaki iba diciendo Yooooooo te rescarareeeee de Ranma Saotomeeeeee

¡¡¡¡A mí no me tienes que rescatar de nadie maldito PERVERTIDO!

Siguió su camino con el seño fruncido, cuando se topó en el camino con Shampoo. Akane en voz inaudible dice muy enojada, --Lo que me faltaba. /--_Ahora que querrá ésta/_

Akane que casulidad encontrarte por el camino y… sola, mirándo a ambos lados para serciorarse de que Ranma no andaba cerca.

Cuando Shampoo dijo éso, Akane se tensó, y pregunta: --¿Qué quieres?

¡¡Cálmate… cálmate… Akane, no vine en son de guerra.

Ah no.

NO. Sólo quería saber si ya has hecho lo que te pedí.

No, ¿Cuál es la prisa?

¿Quieres que me enoje contigo y termine la tregua entre tú y yo?

Akane resopló y dijo: --Haz lo que quieras, Shampoo, lo que hagas me tiene sin cuidado. Pasa de largo con sus ojos cerrados y la cabeza en alto. Cuando pasa por el lado de ella, Shampoo la ataca pero el golpe no llegó pues Ranma ya había alcanzado a Akane y se había puesto entre ellas. Shampoo al ver a Ranma se tira abrazarlo pero Ranma la esquiva con facilidad. La chinita quedó en shock por la sorpresa, pues era la primera vez que Ranma la ezquivaba. Akane no se dió cuenta de nada. Pues Ranma ya la había cogido de la mano y le decía muy tiernamente --Ya estoy aquí amor, vamonos a casa y la llevaba acuesta corriendo para alejarla de Shampoo.

Cuando salió del shock se fue al Nokehante cabizbaja, triste y con rabia. Cuando entró, Cologne se asoma y le dice muy enojada,

Ah eres tú. ¿Dónde has estado todo el día?

Pero no tuvo respuesta pues Shampoo se fue directo arriba hacia el cuarto. Colonge la siguió pues notó que el comportamiento de su nieta fue estraño. Al llegar a la puerta tocó, pero Shampoo no contestó, Así que Colonge abrió la puerta y vió a Shampoo con cara de tristeza mezclada con rabia. Colonge suspiró miró hacia arriba y le prgunta.

¿Qué pasó ahora? ¿A caso te peleaste con el yerno?

Peor que eso abuela.

Pues cuéntame.

Shampoo empezó el relato de cómo había interceptado a Akane y le había reclamado que hiciera lo que ella le pedía. Y ella hacia caso omiso y lo peor de todo cuando iba a darle su merecido, llegó Ranma y se interpuso entre las dos esquivando el ataque. Pero éso no quedó ahí. Cuando iba a abrazarlo él me esquiva y se llevó a Akane de la mano, abuela.

Pero tu sabes que el yerno siempre hace eso.

Lo que me dejeó en shock fue cuando él le dice:

Flashback-------

"Ya estoy aquí amor, vamonos a casa".

Fin del Flashback----

Y se fue sin mirar atrás

Te dije que no hicieras esos trucos con el yerno. Sabía que eso iba a ocasionarte problemas, pero no, no me escuchas.

Akane me la va pagar caro abuela lo juro.

No debes de pensar de esa manera cálmate tenemos que pensar con cabeza fría lo que vamos a hacer.

No sé tu abuela, pero ahora mismo iré a la casa y le reclameré, No podrá escapar de ésta. Buscaré el momento presiso y le daré su merecido.

No crees que estás esagerando Shampoo.

No, lo siento abuela pero ésto lo arreglaré a mi manera.

Bueno has lo que quiera. Pero después no te quejes. Ok.

Pero no recibió ninguna respuesta pues ya se había ido.

Mientras Ranma ya había llegado con Akane a la casa y le dice muy tiernamente ---ya llegamos mi amor.

Akane lo mira y le dice con el ceño fruncido.

¿Cuál es tu prisa, por qué me llevabas a rastras?

Ranma le sale una gota de sudor en la cabeza. Pero se sonroja. Porque aun así de enojada se veía bonita pero más bonita se veía cuando se sonreía. Entonces le dice muy sensual. No pongas esa cara, sabes, te ves bonita cuando sonries.

Akane no pudo contestarle pues ya Ranma la estaba abrazando y besando muy tiernamente. Akane contesta el beso y pensó en ese momento: _/--Esta es mi oportunidad. Debo hacerlo ahora. Aunque esto signifique que Ranma ya no se porte bien conmigo y no me bese más. Con lo que me gustaban sus besos pero en fin lo bueno dura poco. Aquí voy a labrar mi desgracia./_

Akane le unde los dedos en el punto de la cabeza, donde Shampoo le había indicado.

Ranma de momento recobra la memoria y ve con sorpresa que se estaba besando con Akane. Él se retira cierra los ojos y se prepara para el golpe. Pero eso no ocurrió pues Akane sube rapidamente a su cuarto. No quería oir ningún reproche por parte de él.

Cuando Ranma abrió los ojos miró con sorpresa que ya ella no estaba allí, así que se retiró al dojo. Él se pone a pensar todo lo que pasó en esa semana. El recordaba todo e incluso lo que hizo con Akane durante toda la semana. --Y ahora ¿qué haré? ¿Qué pensará ella de mí? ¿Cómo voy a salir de este lío? Aunque recuerdo que ella no se resistió para nada a que la abrazara y la besara. ¿Es qué quizá ella le gustaba estar así conmigo?

Éso último lo hizo estremecer de pies a cabeza, ¿A caso ella, siente algo por mí? Se sonrojó por su último pensamiento. Debo hablar con ella. Quiero saber si ella siente lo mismo que yo. Y por otro lado ya probé sus besos y estoy perdido por ellos. Ésto no puede acabar yo no quiero que acabe y ahora menos después de haber probado del dulces nectar de sus labios.

Akane en su cuarto pensaba. /_Voy a echar de menos sus besos./ _Y se tocaba los labios. --_Sé que no me volverá a besar jamás. Para él… sólo soy una marimacho fea./_

De pronto inrumpe Shampoo y entra por la ventana visiblemente enojada. Akane cae para atrás y le dice muy acalorada, --¿Qué quieres ahora?

Quiero ajustar cuentas contigo Akane.

Si vas a reclamar algo debo decirte que ya Ranma recuperó su memoria así que sal de mi cuarto. No tienes nada que hacer aquí.

Pues te equivocas, si tengo que hace aquí. Y se lanza atacando con furia a Akane. Ella la esquiba como puede, pues Shampoo no le dió tiempo para pensar nada. Akane recibía unos cuantos golpes de los bomborine de Shampoo y otros los esquivaba. Pero no podía hacer mucho pues la chinita estaba con coraje y la había atacado de sorpresa. Mientras pasaba ese escándalo en el cuardo de ella. Ranma venía por la escalera dispuesto a hablar con Akane para arreglar la situación entre ellos cuando de pronto oye un rebolú en el cuardo de ella. Él sube la escalera lo más rápido posible. Al llegar a la puerta, la abre de sopetón y allí ve a Shampoo atacando a Akane. Las dos caen para atrás sorprendidas y Shampoo se adelanta para abrazar a Ranma pero él la interpela. Su cara reflejaba la ira. Se que recuerda todo Ranma y me alegro mucho pues ahora eres el mismo,

Pero también te dije que no te volviera acercar a ELLAAAAAAA. y señalaba a Akane con su dedo índice

El pelo de Shampoo se movió por el violento viento que salía de la boca de Ranma verdaderamente estaba furioso y su abuela se lo había advertido

Rarma, Ranma ¡¡Calmate! decía Akane ¿Creés que no me puedo defender?

Ranma la mira sorprendido. Aunque recuerda todo, lo cierto es que él no la dejaría a su suelte y menos con Shampoo; pues sabía lo mañosa y tramposa que es.

Mientras Shampoo se acercó muy sensualmente hacia Ranma y abrazándolo muy tiernamente le dice con calida voz --no te enoges airen que no es para tanto. Además yo sé que tú preferirme a mí. Y le besa delante de Akane. Su aura crece peligrosamente y Ranma se percata de ello y sin pensar coge a Shampoo al hombro y se la lleva muy lejos de la marimacho violenta. Ranma sabía que si Akane usaba el mazo y si Shampoo recibía el golpe ésta última era capaz de darle el beso de la muerte y eso no lo iba a premitir bajo ningún concepto. Después se la arreglaría con Akane. Aunque sabía también lo terca que es y lo más probable que no le hablará más, he incluso rompería el compromiso con él, cosa que le dió escalofrío, pues él estaba enamorado de ella y no quería que el compromiso se rompiera. Por otro lado Shampoo estaba complacida por la reacción que adoptó Ranma hacia ella y pensó con una sonrisa en los labios

_/Ves Akane, no puedes conmigo te gané esta partida de hoy en adelante yo pondré las pautas de esta relación y nunca más Ranma se fijará en tí/._

Cuando Ramna vió que el peligro había pasado pone a Shampoo en el suelo pero ésta no lo deja de abrazar. Entonces, Ranma la mira directamente a los ojos, al hacer eso Shampoo le recorrió un escalofrío por todo su cuerpo como si la mirada de Ranma la helara por completo. No había calidés en ella y mucho meno era la mirada de un hombre enamorado, Más bien era una mirada de odio pero muy profundo odio. Shampoo no entendía la paradójica actitud entre lo que hacía y su mirada. Ranma le increpó con corage.

No voy a volverte a repetir lo que estoy casado de decirte. Ahora escucha bien, pues voy hablar con pocas palabras. Te vuelves a acercar a Akane y no volverás a ver la luz del sol. No estoy bromeando. Y no amenazo en vano.

Shampoo con los ojos lloroso le dice; pero yo te amo Ranma.

Pero yo NO. Déjame vivir mi vida como YO decida vivirla. Con quién y en cuanto sea mi deseo de amar a alguien. No puedes forzame por una ley de tu tribu a que te ame. Sabe que uno no escoje de quién se enamoras, Te enamoras y punto.

Estás enamorado de ella ¿verdad?

Ranma baja la cabeza no quería dar una respuesta directa pero ya no más. Él debía de afrontar su responsabilidad y no debía de darle tiempo a la asunto así que se armó de valor y le contestó con voz baja pero firme.

Sí. Lo estoy.

Fue por el hechizo que te lancé.

No…Ya estaba enamorado de ella. Tu hechizo lo que hizo fue sacar mis sentimientos a flote. Eso es todo.

Pero, pero, decía una llorosa chinita, si yo te amo Ranma, no puedo dejar ese compromiso.

De que vale un compromiso si no te amo.

Pero a ella sí que la amas, decía Shampoo con cara de fastidio. ¿Por qué ella? Precisamente ella a quién tu decía que no te fijaría, que la encuentra fea, que no te casaría con ella. ¿Qué fue todas esas palabras. ¿Solamente eran palabras?

Mira Shampoo sólo lo decía para que no retaras a Akane. Todo lo que decía era mentiras y más mentiras y nada más.

Yo le pertenesco a ella y ella me pertenece a mí desde antes de nacer. Así que no insistas…¿quieres?

Shampoo bajó la cabeza. Sabía que su abuela tenía razón. Ella con su travesura había pagado el precio. --Entonces… ¿para mi no hay esperanza?

Sólo te veo como una amiga y nada más.

Entonces Shampoo se alejeo de Ranma con lágrimas en sus ojos. No se despidió de Ranma pues estaba muy dolida y muy sentida.

Ranma por otro lado miró hacia el cielo y suspiró profundo.

Ahora iré a casa. Me espera una batalla campal con Akane. Espero que me entienda. Aunque va hacer difícil, debo de hablar con ella y aclarar mis sentimientos. Ya va siendo hora de que lo haga.

continuará

Comentario de la autora

Jajajajajaja. Sé que los dejé picados pero el último capítulo lo escribiré luego. No se impacienten que lo voy a terminar. Espero que le guste este capítulo y me den review review review review review review review review.

**Este reemplaza al cap4 anterior pues se cortó perdonen los inconvenientes**

**Att.**

**Maité-chan**

**-----Anuncio Anuncio Anuncio Anuncio--------**

**Estoy haciendo otra historia se Llama TIEMPO PARA RECORDAR. Pero esta la voy a terminar antes de Publicarla. Así no los dejaré picados. Esperen ¡¡¡muy pronto! ¡¡¡muy pronto!**

Fecha de estreno muy pronto 

Será una historia Ramántica Dámatica y algo de humor.

Se tratará de mi versión de lo que pasó después del tiempo extra de Ranma 1/2.

**Próximamente se posteará en el No debes dejarla de leer será una expencia navegar através de la imagianción de Maité-chan. JAJAJAJAJA ¡¡¡¡¡Qué loca soy! JAJAJAJA**

**Ahora contestar los review**

**Jo Chan 17**

**Me encanta siguelo por favor te esta quedando genial nn**

**Aquí he envíado dos capítulo el 4 y el 5, espero que te guste el final de la historia pues ya la he completado por fin. Gracias por tu opinión. **

**Att. Maité-chan**

**Haruko Hinako**

**Quiero capitulo..quiero capitulo...pronto..pronto..pronto ta re weno esperare jejej quieron capitulo (creo que ya lo habia mencionado vdd) jejejje muy weno**

**Me tarde verdad, pero mejor tarde que nunca. Baje el 4to cap y el 5to que es capítulo final. Espero que sea de tu agrado. JEJEJEJE**

**Att. Maité-chan**

**Kei-Kugodgy**

**Ahora las reglas las pone Akane...pero creo que es hora que ella se aproveche de la situacion...¿No crees?**

**Así es Akane pusos sus pauta. Pero Akane es muy ingenua y acabó por seder. Ya que ella aunque le agraba que Ranma fuera así de amable con ella. Lo cierto es que ella no se aprovecharía de la situacieon . Así que prefirió que Ranma volviera a ser el mismo. **

**Att. Maité-chan**

**gabyhyatt **

**2005-03-09**

**me encantó el cap, continúa así**

**Baje 2 caps. a la vez el 4 y el final. Que bueno que te gustara mi historia. Espero que me dejes tu review y Gracias por tu auspicio.**

**Att. Maité-chan**

**Shakka DV**

**wa**

**te gusta hacerme sufrir verdad?**

**atte**

**shakka**

**Espero que te haya gustado la historia pues fue dedicada a tí amiga. Tu me inspiraste y eso ha sido bueno para mí. Espero que sigas con tus historias pues soy tu fan #1. Me gusta como escribes. Grasias por tu apoyo manita.**

**PS: Muy pronto terminaré los eternos Enamorados. Así que no te desespere. **

**Att. Maité-chan**


	5. Una batalla campal

**El hechizo equivocado.**

**Pensamiento /italico/**

escrita por Maité-chan

Esta historia esta basada en los personajes de anime de Ranma 1/2 de la autora Rumico Takahashi. La historia es mía pero los personajes que están en ella no me pertenecen. Hago la historia para entretenerme solamente. No cobro nada por la historia así que no me demanden Ok.

**Esta historia está clasicficada PG-13 por sus cotenido de coversación. No son para menores de 13 años OK.**

**Cap 5,**

**Una batalla campal**

Ranma iba por el camino pensando como convencer a Akane. Pues él sabía que ella era vastante testadura. Y mientras se concentraba en eso…zas que se aparece Ryoga retándolo. Pues no podía dejar que Ranma se saliera con la suya y mucho meno permitir que él se acercara a su amada Akane. Él se había enterado de que Ranma estaba muy meloso con Akane y hasta la había abrazado y besado delante de todo el mundo.

Que quieres Ryoga, decía un Ranma muy sorprendido y con cara de no saber por donde iba la cosa.

Entonces Ryoga se enfrentó a él y con el seño frucido lo increpa.

Estoy enterado de lo que has hecho con Akane así que no te hagas maldito.

De que hablas…no entiendo

Te atreves a negarlo.

Mira Ryoga no tengo tiempo para tus selmones así que sarte de mi camino pues llevo vastante prisa.

Y todavía tienes el decaro de no admitir nada.

Según tú, que debo admitir.

Maldito vastardo, todavía te atreves a desafiarme.

Ranma entrecierra los ojos y le dice muy molesto --acaba de decir lo que quieres pues no tengo ganas de pelear contigo hoy. Ahora si quieres retarme ya sabes donde encontrarme. Total nunca has podido ganarme. jajajajaja y sigue su camino.

Ranma maldito me las pagarás. Como fuiste capas de besar y abrazar a mi amada Akane. ¡¡¡¡¡Qué descaro el tuyo!

En ese momento Ranma se detiene en seco. Akane,… Akane Tendo?

Sí quién más, ella misma.

Ranma se acerca a Ryoga, y cuando lo tubo cerca de él le coge la camisa y le dice muy tranquilamente.

Recuerda que Akane es mi prometida. Cuando quiera besarla la beso y cuando la quiera abrazar la abrazo. Yo puedo…Tú cerdo…

NO. Así que esta demás tu reclamo. Y te advierto no te acerque a ella pues Akane me PERTENECE A MÍ. Que no se te olvide. Y mientras le decía éso le daba en las cienes a Ryoga.

Ryoga se zafa del agarre de Ranma. Y con una risa burlona.

Vamos a ver a quién ella prefiere a mí o a un afeminado como tú. Sabes que soy adorable para Akane.

¡¡¡Ah sí! Me imagino que te prefiere en tu forma de cerdo verdad.

Sí, y pone cara de ensoñación. Yo he sido el único que se a metido en su cama.

¡¡¡¡Aja… zas! Ryoga no digas tonterías. Además ¿qué pasaría si yo le digo a Akane que tu eres el cerdito negro?

No te atreverás, me lo prometiste.

Pues deja de buscar el motivo. Pues si te vuelves a acercar a ella. Se lo diré y no estoy jugando Ryoga. Me escuchaste. No me provoques Ryoga, no busque que le diga a Akane tu secreto.

Ryoga se acerca a Ranma muy rapidamente y toca su frente y dice: Ranma te sientes bien, que te pasa tu no eres así. Parecería que estubiera hasta celoso de ella.

Pues sí, Uu, pues si estoy celoso. No ves que ella me pertenece. Quiero que sea mía solamente mía y no la compartiré con nadie. Así que Ryoga desiste de la idea de querer conquistarla. YO LA AMO. Y no dejaré que nadie me aleje de ella.

Ryoga a muy apesar de él, sabía que Ranma tenía razón. Aunque él nunca se daba por vencido lo cierto era que Akane suspiraba por Ranma. Él lo sabía pues era el confidente de Akane cuando estaba con ella en el cuarto en su forma de cerdito. Era testigo de tanto sufrimiento de ella. Ranma no merecía una niña tan dulce y tierna como Akane.

Si crees que me amedrentas con tus amenazas, pues te equivocas. Pero sin embargo voy a hacerme a un lado y espero que aproveche esta oportunidad que te brindo. Te advierto si no haces feliz a Akane yo mismo te la cobraré muy caro. Y yo tampoco estoy jugando.

¿De qué opotunidad hablas cerdo? Akane siempre fue mía. Así que no te la dé de héroe. A mi no me estas haciendo ningún favor. Más bien te lo estas haciendo tú, sabes que Akane no te verá como prometido sino siempre te verá como su amigo…mmm…cerdo. jajajajaja

Sigue riéndo que el que se ríe último ríe mejor. jajajajajajajaja y se va satisfecho como si nada hubiera pasado.

¡¡¡¡¡¡Ja sigue durmiendo de ese lado cerdo! Decía Ranma mientras seguía hacia el dojo. Ahora a lo mío a pedirle discurpa a Akane. Levanta la vista y suspira…mmmm espero que me perdones Akane. Si no pordía vivir sin tu sonrisa ahoara no puedo vivir sin tus besos. ¡Ah! ¡Qué cálido y delisiosos tus labios. Mm mm definitivamente no puedo vivir si ellos ya no.

Mientras todo eso estaba pasando, Akane en el cuarto estaba un poco triste. Pero ella se conzolaba. Al meno tuve la mejor semana. Nunca olvidaré esa semana en que Ranma se comportó como un hombre y me abrazó con sus fuertes brazos. Bueno Akane aguas que no has de beber déjala correr. Además él estará enojado conmigo, pues dejé que pasar una semana y me aprobeche de la situacieon cuando sabía que estaba hechizado. Yo debí de deshacer el hechizo en cuanto Shampoo me lo pidió. Pero en fin no me arrepiento de nada. Valió la pena arriesgarse un poco.

Además el prefirió a Shampoo ese no vendrá por buen rato. Así que me relajaré y tomaré un baño caliente en la tina. Y se fue hacia el baño.

Ranma llega al dojo. Piensa, antes de hablar con Akane debo de estrenar un poco. Pues no es fácil lo que me voy a enfrentar. Ésto es peor que todas mis batallas con algún enemigo. Pues Akane suele ser testadura y será difícil convencerla. Pero tengo que hacerlo…tengo que hacelo!

Tienes que hacer ¿qué?

Ranma se paraliza en ese momento el corazón se le quería salir del pecho y viró la cabeza para saber de quien se trataba.

Ah eres tú.

Sí soy yo quién creíste que era. Ah… no me digas nada. Al juzgar por tu cara creíste que era tu adorado tormento.

¡¡Qué graciosa eres Nabiki!

¿Te gustó la gracia en que estas envuelto ahora mismo Ranma.

Ranma en esos momento se tensa pero vira su cara para ignorar a la mediana de las Tendo. Pero Nabiki sigue con su preguntadera y ¿cómo te ha ido con Akane?

Si crees que me va mal te equivocas. Además tu gracia no me dio tanta gracia. ¿Cómo fuiste capas de hacerle algo así a tu propia hermana?

Ranma, Ranma, ¡¡qué poco conoces a las mujeres. ¿No te has dado cuenta de que Akane se moría por qué la besaras? No hay peor ciego que el que no quiere ver. Yo sólo puse un granito de arena para que te decidiera a afrontar la verdad. Ustedes dos lo deseaban, no te hagas ¿a pocos no querías besarla? Yo sólo te ayudé a decidirte. Y sabes no te costó nada.

En ésos momentos Ranma estaba anonadado por lo que Nabiki le acavaba de decir. Pero en cierto modo ella tenía la razón. Si no hubiera sido por ella él nunca besaría Akane y mucho meno se le acercaría a siquiera decirle algo bonito. Siempre le había temido al mazo de Akane y era por eso que él en circuntacias normales no se le acercaba. Pues la relación entre él y ella no había comenzado bien. Ranma seguía penssando en todo lo que había vivido en esa semana con su prometida. Él no se percató que Nabiki se había ido. Cuando gireo de nuevo para contestale lo que le decía ya no estaba allí. En fin él pudo relajarse un poco. Y siguió haciendo su rutina de ejercicios. Después se encargaría de hablar con su adorado tormento.

Akane no sabía cómo iba a encarar a Ranma pues no se atrevía ya que ella se aprovechó de la situación. --Cómo le hago, cómo le hago, me siento mal no sé cómo reacionará él cuando le diga que sabiendo que él estaba así no puse remedio a su hechizo. Grrrrrrrr por qué Shampoo me mete en estos lío. Él ya no confiará en mí. Y no lo culpo. Pero bueno ya lo hecho, hecho está así que iré al dojo a disculparme con él.

Mientras Akane iba al dojo Ranma venía de él y "zas" que se chocan al doblar la equina y caen para atrás los dos. Sus cara estaban cofundidas sin saber que había pasado pero Ranma reaccionó y vió que su prometida estaba en el suelo aún, pues el impacto fue grande. Ranma extiende la mano y levanta a Akane por sus brazos. La coge al hombro y le pregunta…:

¿Amor estás bien?

Cuando Akane oyó cómo le había preguntado se sonroja toda y su cuerpo se estremese. Akane todavía en brazo de su prometido le dice:

Sí estoy bien no te preocupe. Ajum me podrías poner en el piso. Ranma la puso lentamente en el piso como si se tratrara de la porcelana más fina y después se sonroja. Se quedan en silencio por unos minutos, pero Ranma rompe el silencio, y le dice:

quiero disculparme contigo Akane.

En esos momento Akane se tambaleó…

_Habré escuchado bien_. --No tienes que disculparte, decía Akane, pues tu no tiene la culpa de nada. Sé que debí deshechizarte en el mismo momento de que Shampoo me había dicho que te había hechizado. Pero no,… segui aprovechandome y sé que no tengo perdón.

Tu, Akane, no debes disculparte por éso, tampoco tuviste la culpa. Entonces Ranma empezó a jugar con sus dedos. --Además yo lo disfruté muchisimo.

Esta bien ni tú ni yo tuvimos la culpa. Ahora que haremos con todo los que nos pasó en la semana.

Pues nada,…vamos a seguir como siempre.

Me temía que me ivas a a decir eso. Akane baja la cabeza, claro era mucho pedir que me trataras tan amable. Pero en fin yo también lo disfruté y no me quejo. Seguimos como siempre Ok.

Akane se retira del dojo y Ranma se queda parado mirando como se alejaba Akane. Pero cuando Akane llega a la salida del dojo Ranma la revasa y se planta en medio de la salida y no deja que Akane salga. Con un movimiento rápido la agarra por la cintura y le dice muy picaramente. Si crees que después de haberte besado voy a dejalo de hacer pues te equivocas.

Akane se queda en shock pues Ranma estaba cerca de ella y además ya no estaba hechizado, ¿entonces que significaba los que acababa de decir Ranma?

Me estas diciendo que vas a actual igual que hace una semana atrás.

Sí. Para qué disimular Akane.

Bueno yo decía pues para tí yo no soy muy bonita. Al decidirte por Shampoo yo entendí que no sentía nada por mí.

NO, no la prefiero a ella y la apretó más contra su cuerpo. Yo te prefiero a tí.

Akane sólo pronunció su nombre pues se había quedado sin habla

Debo entender que… ¿quieres estar conmigo?

Sí Akane estas entendiendo bien.

Akane en ese momento rodea su cuello con sus brazos y se acerca a su cara y le mira incrédula pero a la misma ves se muestra con una mirada sensual.; que Ranma no pasa desapercibida. Ranma se acerca aún más para besarla. Pero cuando lo iba hacer ZAS que entra p-cha para impedirlo.

Pchan tanto tiempo sin verte. Cui cui cui deceia P-chan con mucha alegría. Pero Ranma con mucha diplomancia le llama la atención a Akane la cual lo mira y él le dice:

¿En donde estabamos antes de que éste cerdo nos interrumpiera?

En es momento Akane suelta a P-cha y corre hacia Ranma y se le tira encima el la rodea con sus brazos la pega hacia su cuerpo y le besa muy apasionadamente delante del cerdito.

Éste queda en Shock pero cuando reaciona se va corriendo alejandose de la pareja que se estaban besando con mucha pasión. Se va con su peculiar cui cui cui y gotas de los ojos bajaban como torrente que cae en cascada. Ryoga nunca se imaginó que Akane le iba a coresponder a Ranma. Él se alejaría en busca de otros rumbo donde su corazón herido pudiera sanar.

Depues del gran beso que se dieron Akane ni se acordeo de que P-cha había venido, pues andaba en las nubes. Fue el beso que habeia deseado desde hace mucho. Se retira del dojo y Ranma se queda en una ensoñación total. suspira y dice mmm Akane que apasionada eres. Su aura mostraba un calido azul claro su corazón palpitaba y en su cara se le dibujaba una sonrisa.

FIN FIN FIN por fin la acabeeeeeeeeeeee

espero que no lo haya desecionado con el final espero que me dejen review.

Ah se me olvidó decirle Akane y Ranma desde ese día se veían más unidos que nunca. Todas las demás prometidas pasaron a un segundo plano. Y Shampoo se lamentaba de haber usado con Ranma un hechizo equivocado.

Ahora si que colorín colorado esta historia se ha acabado.

jajajajajajaja jejejejejeje

Att Maité-chan

por favor Shakka no me mates no soy muy buena con los finales OK


End file.
